Laceraciones al Corazon
by memoriescullen
Summary: Edward un agente encubierto le dispara al amor de su vida Bella, por ordenes de sus superiores, dejandola en coma por 3 años. Bella despierta dispuesta a venganza pero no cuenta con que los sentimientos renaceran. o talvez no con tanta fuerza!
1. un sonido Introduccion

**HOLAAAAAAA FANFIONEROS.. ESTOY DE VUELTA, Y ESTA VEZ CON UNA HISTORIA SUMAMENTE DIFERENTE.. NUEVA Y CON MUCHA INTRIGA Y PODER PERO SOBRE TODO DRAMAAAAAA YA QUE SOY LA REINA DEL DRAMA.. JAJA.. ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE VOLVER, LLEVO ESTA IDEA EN MI CABEZA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.. DEMASIADO DEBERIA DECIR, Y AHORA QUE ME HE DESOCUPADO DE MIS EXAMEN DE ADMISION Y HE QUEMADO Y TIRADO TODOS MIS LIBROS JAJAJA YA QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTUDIAR TANTO JAJA ES BROMA LA VDD ESQUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE ESTUVE AUSENTE ME LA HE PASADO ESCRIBIENDO Y PENSANDO EN HISTORIAS NUEVAS QUE HAN ESTADO EMPOLVADAS DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!..**

**ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTE TANTO COMO LAS OTRAS:) EN VERDAD DESEO MUCHO ESO.. **

**DE NUEVO ESTOY FELIZ DE VOLVERRRRRR:)**

**ESTE CAPITULO LO ESCRIBI ESCUCHANDO Broken-Seether & Amy Lee .. ME GUSTO DEMASIADO ESTA CANCION SINCERAMENTE CREO QUE LE QUEDA SI GUSTAN ESCUCHARLA O NO JAJAJA**

_**LACERACIONES AL CORAZON.. DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD:D:D**_

* * *

><p>Una laceración es una ruptura en la piel que es resultado de una herida; la mayoría de las laceraciones menores tienen un sangrado mínimo, dolor mínimo<br>y ningún entumecimiento o hormigueo en el sitio.

_Que gran mentira_

.

.

.

-¿En qué piensas?

Me incline sobre mi codo para poder verlo mejor, estaba cubierto hasta la cintura por nuestra cobija, su torso al descubierto, sus fuertes brazos, que al flexionarlos parecían conquistar lo que sea, su quijada fuerte y marcada, su nariz, sus labios carnosos y rojos, sus ojos; de un verde intenso que hace que desee habitar en ellos para siempre, custodiados por unas bellas y espesas pestañas, y su cabello…dios su cabello cobrizo es la personificación de lo bien que debería lucir después de una noche de pasión.

-Bella

Su voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-La verdad, estaba pensado en todo lo que tenemos, en lo afortunada que soy de tenerte y saberte mío, pensar que te fijaste en mí me hace creer que tienes un serio problema de vista. Pero cuando me besas, todo eso queda en el pasado, y mis inseguridades brincan de una en una por la ventana

Y mientras decía eso me iba acercando peligrosamente a él, hasta llegar a situarme sobre el completamente desnuda siendo una ligera manta la que nos separaba, sintiéndolo completamente fuerte y preparado para mí.

Me encantaba esa sensación, el sentirlo tan dispuesto mientras miraba su cara de placer mientras me restriego en su erección.

De pronto sentí sus manos descendiendo desde mis cabellos hasta que se detuvieron en mi espalda baja mientras me decía en un suspiro.

-Bella..no sigas, no sabes lo que me provocas.

Yo por mi parte solo podía sonreír como una pequeña niña haciendo una travesura de la cual no quería que me descubrieran. De pronto lo vi sonreír perversamente mientras sus manos se situaban en mis glúteos y su boca se dirigía a mi oreja susurrándome.

-Aunque tal vez si lo sepas mi pequeña diablilla.

De pronto lo sentí rodarnos y cuando menos lo pensé lo tenía sobre mi, y yo por mi parte no duda en abrazarlo, en recorrer mis manos por su espalda, y comencé a besarlo desesperadamente, tanta desesperación tenía que entre besos le decía.

-Edward.. Edward hazme tuya.. Edward.. porfavor.

El por su parte me dijo.

-Dios bella, me encanta cuando me dices eso.. no puedo declinar esa invitación.

Y como si dios o el diablo me hubiera escuchado, me penetro de una estocada. A penas pude decirle mientras me embestía.

-Dios.. Edward a veces creo que.. ah nunca me voy acostumbrar a tu..tamaño.

Lo sentí reír mientras me levantada y me sentada en medio de la cama aun dentro de mí.

-Yo soy el que nunca me voy acostumbrar.. a tu belleza, la forma en que me acoges.. Dios.

De pronto sus embestidas se fueron acelerando mientras yo por mi parte trataba de sentirlo más adentro de mí moviendo mis caderas. Sudados y sin romper ni por un segundo el contacto visual me sentí desfallecer cuando alcance la cima acompañada de su mismo placer.

Estos momentos en donde para muchos más es solo sexo, para mí y para Edward es algo mas, algo sumamente poderoso, como unas cadenas que poco a poco se comienzan a apretar entre nuestros corazones, aprisionando el uno con el otro para siempre.

Después de caer desfallecidos el comenzó a acariciarme el rostro, yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados sonriendo a su tacto.

-Bella

Estaba tan bien sintiendo sus caricias que apenas pude responder.

-mmm

-Te amo.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras abrí los ojos al instante y mirándolo a los ojos le dije la mas sincera de mis verdades.

-Yo también te amo Edward, con todo mi corazón.

Después de eso solo pude ver una de mis sonrisas preferidas. Y cuando estaba a punto de besarme un extraño timbre de celular sonó que hizo que él se detuviera en seco. Su mirada se volvió de terror puro.

-Edward. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es tu celular?

El me dedico una mirada extraña antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse unos pantalones rápidamente. Enseguida lo vi acercarse al escritorio e inclinarse ante este, me pareció ver que oprimía un botón y de repente un extraño compartimiento del lado de este apareció. El se levanto y lo abrió a toda prisa sacando de el algo que parecía un celular pero extrañamente ese pequeño aparato me dio una sensación de escalofrió cuando lo vi desaparecer en el baño y cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

Mi curiosidad se amplió cuando comencé a escuchar ruidos provenientes del baño, como si estuvieran destrozando cosas. Enseguida me preocupe de que algo le hubiera pasado a Edward así que me levante, me enrolle a la sabana y me acerque a la puerta, enseguida comencé a tocar.

-Edward ábreme ¿te encuentras bien amor?

De pronto escuche como algo se estrellaba fuertemente en la puerta, y eso hizo me le alejara de ella y comenzara a retroceder hasta que llegue al escritorio de donde Edward había sacado lo que al parecer era un celular, me incline para ver cómo había aparecido ese compartimiento que jamás había visto, y ahí estaba un pequeñísimo botón del mismo color caoba del escritorio imperceptible a la vista si no le pones la atención debida.

Entonces escuche como la puerta del baño se abría lentamente, rápidamente me puse de pie y vi a un Edward que jamás había visto sosteniendo aun el teléfono en su oreja, lucia derrotado y su mirada no era la misma del hombre que me había dicho que me amaba hace solo unos minutos, ahora era fría y desprendía una indiferencia que me helaba la piel.

Iba acercarme a él cuando me di cuenta que su mano se dirigía a su espalda y sacaba una arma mientras decía.

-Confirmado. Tengo al objetivo en la vista.

Eso me lleno de temor. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Pero ignore mi instinto que me decía que me alejara de él y me comencé a acercar a él aferrando fuertemente la sabana a mi cuerpo.

-Edward. ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿de qué hablas?

De pronto hizo algo que jamás creí que haría, me apunto directamente con el arma.

Mi mente dejo de funcionar correctamente y comencé a retroceder mientras le decía entre sollozos y lagrimas.

-Edward. No lo hagas, Edward por favor ¿Qué te sucede? Mírame soy Bella, tu Bella.

El solo permanecía ahí, apuntándome con esa horrible arma y su mirada fría que por un momento creí ver atormentada, cuando de pronto lo escuche decir mientras bajaba el celular.

-Objetivo eliminado.

Después de eso solo pude escuchar un fuerte sonido, mi cuerpo lo sentía como desvaneciéndose por los aires y una fría obscuridad me rodeaba tan abrazadora que creí que moriría de desesperación.

.

.

.

.

Pero no lo hice, sobreviví, y hoy después de 3 años,

36 meses,

1095 días,

y cientos de horas de mi vida robada he despertado de coma.

_Y quiero venganza...una fría y devastadora venganza._

* * *

><p><em>CAN<em>

_CAN_

_CAN_

_QUE NERVIOS.._

_PORQUE EDWARD HIZO ESO?_

_QUE HARA BELLAA?_

_SIGANME EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION:D_


	2. recapitulando pesadillas

**HOLA FANFIONEROS:) AQUI DE NUEVO SUBIENDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO.. ESTOY MUY PERO MUY FELIZ CON SUS REVIEWS.. ME ALEGRARON TODO EL DIA DE AYER.. Y ESTABA ANSIOSA POR SUBIR CAPITULO.!**

**ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**PARA LOS QUE ME PREGUNTAN SI DESDE HOY BELLA Y EDWARD QUEDARAN JUNTOS..! DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HAGO SIN SABER SU FINAL YA SEA FELIZ O TRAGICO, YO SOY UNA FAN DEL DRAMA JAJA CREO QUE ESO YA LO DEJE MUY CLARO CIERTO?.. PERO TOODO PUEDE PASAR,:D**

**ASI QUE OPINEN DIGANME SI QUIEREN QUE BELLA SE QUEDE CON EDWARD, O SI QUIEREN QUE NO SE QUEDE CON EL. OPINEN DEJENME REVIEWS PORQUE SINCERAMENTE ESOS SON MIS MEJORES RECOMPENSAS.. ME ALEGRA VER Y SBER QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA DEJARMELOS.:)**

**ENFIN YA MUCHO HABLAR DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO:)**

* * *

><p>EDWARD POV.<p>

Después del disparo ya no pude reaccionar coherentemente, el arma se deslizo de mis manos como agua, y lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de una voz alejada, pequeña e insignificante en comparación con la situación.

Era la voz de Joseph mi jefe.

Mirando el cuerpo inerte de mi Bella acerque el auricular mi oído y escuche claramente la voz nasal y cargada de satisfacción diciéndome.

-Buen trabajo.

Después de eso la llamada se corto, y con ello el peso de mis decisiones me aplasto por completo. Arrojé el celular con furia hacia la pared viendo como se hacía añicos.

Luego de eso el miedo de ver lo que había hecho se apodero de mí, pero a pesar de eso dirigí mi mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte, cubierto solo por la sabana que hasta hace unos minutos fue testigo de nuestro amor.

Mi alma, mi vida, acabadas solo por una cuestión de tragedias del pasado; pero tragedias al fin y al cabo.

No sé en qué momento mis pies se comenzaron a mover hasta llegar a ella. Sus ojos cerrados, su pecho cubierto de sangre manchando todo a su paso.

Me arrodille como si mi vida se fuera en ello y entonces no pude contenerme y tome a mi bella en mis brazos, su piel ya no estaba caliente, sino tibia, aproximándose pronto a convertirse en hielo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y comencé a repartirle besos desdichados mientras le decía entre sollozos y lagrimas.

-Bella.. mi Bella perdóname..yo.. era mi deber.. bella

Mirando su rostro, como esperando a que abriera esos ojos achocolatados e hipnóticos seguía llorando como nunca lo he hecho, pero no había vuelta atrás su vida se desprendió de su cuerpo, el tiro era perfecto y exacto, tan exactos como mis sentimientos perdidos por el cuerpo vacio de vida en mis brazos.

-No te quería hacer esto bella.

Entre sollozos continúe diciéndole.

-Yo te amo Bella. Siempre. Desearía ser otra persona, en otro tiempo, y haberte conocido sin los prejuicios y los errores de tu pasado, del lugar donde creciste, todo absolutamente todo mi bella.

Después de eso comencé a sentir y a ver como el cuerpo de bella empezaba a volverse transparente, frágil, y poco a poco tomaba la consistencia del agua, y de la nada desapareció entre mis brazos.

Luego de eso sentí como algo resbala de mi pecho desnudo, algo viscoso y de un color rojo intenso... era mi propia sangre.

Y poco a poco me fui desvaneciendo hasta caer en el charco de agua que era mi bella escuchando la voz de mi bella diciendome que me amaba.

.

.

.

Me desperté exaltado y sudoroso inspeccionado mi cama para ver que no había rastro de esa maldita pesadilla que me persigue desde hace 3 años. No hay un solo día en que no deje de pensar en ella, y su vida extinta gracias a mis manos. En el momento en que presione el gatillo, para matarla, también acabe con mi vida.

Una vida que si por mi hubiera sido, ya hubiera acabado con ella hace mucho tiempo. Pero una fuerza mayor me lo impide, esa fuerza de la cual me vengare por todo lo que me ha hecho, sin importarme su nombre su apellido y su poder.

Comencé a levantarme y me dirigí al baño, encendí la luz y me mire en el espejo, las habituales ojeras que aparecieron desde hace 3 años. Encendí la regadera y deprisa me deshice de mi ropa y entre a la ducha.

Debajo de los chorros de agua que salían fuertemente me puse a repasar una y otra vez como cada día, en el rostro de bella cuando le dije que la amaba y la inmensa paz y felicidad que sentí cuando ella me dijo que también me amaba.

Pero ella era una misión, un objetivo que tenía que ser eliminado, de eso estaba seguro cuando me dieron el informe sobre ella. Incluso cuando vi su foto sentí algo extraño recorriéndome lentamente desde mis pies hasta la punta de mis cabellos.

Pero nada comparado cuando la vi por primera vez.

_Flash back_

_Estaba mirando los aparadores de la boutique donde trabajaba Bella Swan, por suerte podía entrar sin pretextos absurdos inventado una novia, hermana, o algo por el estilo, ya que la tienda era para caballeros. Observando los trajes de marca, perfectamente puestos en los maniquís vi como una ráfaga de reflejos castaños que pasó prácticamente corriendo detrás de uno._

_No sé si fue coincidencia o instinto pero una fuerza me hizo entrar a la boutique antes de la hora acordada._

_En cuanto cruce la puerta volví a ver esa ráfaga castaña pasando velozmente por los aparadores de atrás. Así que la curiosidad me lleno, y comencé a buscar la fuente de mi curiosidad discretamente; cuando de pronto la vi, esa ráfaga castaña no pertenecía a nadie más ni nada menos que a Bella Swan._

_El objetivo en sí._

_El impacto de haberla visto en persona fue algo desconcertante, estaba de perfil acomodándo la corbata a un maniquí, se veía realmente hermosa debía de admitirlo, con unos pantalones de mezclillas que le servían de segunda piel, un blazer negro, debajo de este una blusa blanca, y unas zapatillas negras de un tacón imposible._

_Pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue su cabello, ese color castaño intenso, la hacía parecer una ninfa del bosque, con el mismo color de la tierra en su cabeza._

_Y de pronto ella volteo y juro por dios que vi todo al revés, su cara era perfecta, su piel tersa y blanca, y sus labios carnosos con tintes rojos, su nariz pequeña y respingona como invitándome a tocarla, pero sus ojos se llevaron el premio, de un café incluso más intenso que su cabello, lo puede diferenciar bien ya que su cabello y sus ojos eran lo más bello que había visto, pero supongo que eso incluye todo el paquete, ya que Bella Swan parecía todo menos lo que leí en el informe._

_Pero en fin ya me he equivocado antes y eso no volverá a suceder; vamos Edward eres un agente concéntrate y apégate a tus ordenes._

_Me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme de ella, fui al lado opuesto de la tienda y empecé a ver las distintas camisolas, zapatos, y uno que otro traje, pero mi atención estaba fija en otra cosa más interesante. El objetivo._

_La sentía cerca, su caminar rápido, incluso su fragancia, pero llego el momento en que ella se acerco a mí y me dijo tímidamente con la voz mas agradable y bella que haya escuchado._

_-¿Desea algo en particular señor?_

_Si tan solo supieras que deseo matarte, pero a la vez quiero admirarte. Seguro si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta no dudaría en llamar a la policía en cualquier momento. Así que hice acopio de mis estrategias como agente y le dije._

_-Estoy buscando un traje de gala._

_Ella me miro detenidamente, me realizo una inspección de pies a cabeza que lejos de molestarme me agrado. De pronto la escuche decir._

_-Creo que tengo lo que busca. Por favor acompáñeme_

_Enseguida ella comenzó a caminar y por ende no pude quitar la vista de su bien formado trasero._

_De pronto entramos a una especie de cuarto privado donde había muchos espejos, y un cómodo y largo sillón rojo de terciopelo._

_-Señor vuelvo en un momento, por favor tome asiento._

_Y cuando me di vuelta ya no estaba, supongo que la velocidad era su fuerte._

_Estaba tan concentrado pensando en las maneras de acercarme a ella cuando de pronto una chica que no era bella entro y dejo una copa de champagne y enseguida se retiro._

_Lentamente me acerque y sujete la copa, contemplando la burbujas y esperando a que bella llegara, y mientras lo hacia decidí darle un trago a la bebida._

_Pero ni siquiera pude tragar el liquido cuando bella apareció y con ella un perfecto smoking negro impecable._

_Ella tímidamente me dijo mientras dejaba el smoking en el sillón junto con unos zapatos negros igual o más impecable que el smoking._

_-Aquí podrá probárselo sin interrupciones, si desea algo o mas u otro modelo solo avíseme estaré cerca._

_Y con esas palabras salió rápidamente cerrando discretamente la puerta detrás de ella._

_En cuanto lo hice me cambie rápidamente y me probé el smoking, si esta farsa del cliente satisfecho funciona habré dado el primer paso._

_Cuando menos pensé ya había acabado y debo decir que lucía bien, incluso los zapatos me quedaban perfectamente, aunque no le dije mi numero, pero en fin ya habrá respuestas a esas preguntas. De repente se me ocurrió una idea y salí de la habitación buscando al objetivo, el cual no fue muy difícil encontrar ya que la vi recargada en una pared mordiéndose las uñas, ciertamente debo decir que lucía algo nerviosa, así que utilice eso a mi favor y me acerque a ella por atrás._

_Ni siquiera me vio venir cuando le dije con voz firme._

_-Debo decir que supo exactamente lo que quería._

_Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y me miro con una mezcla de susto y nerviosismo que rápidamente cambio cuando me inspecciono mientras me decía._

_-¿seguro que está todo bien?_

_Solo pude sonreír mientras pensaba que esto no podía estar mejor._

_Fin flash back_

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, la primera vez que la desee, la primera vez que la ame. Tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta, demasiado debería decir. Pero mis sentimientos me ganaron, he hicieron que mi corazón muriera en cumplimiento de una misión que debería realizarse, porque debía realizarse.

Pero si tan solo no hubiera accionado ese gatillo tal vez.. en fin ya no quiero ni debo pensar en ello aunque no pueda evitarlo.

Salí de la ducha cuando el agua comenzó a enfriar, y enseguida me dirigí al cuarto y me cambie solo por inercia, de hecho muchas cosas las hacía de ese modo.

Excepto una.

Mi trabajo, ese maldito trabajo que me arrebato lo que más había amado, me hizo destruir la única cosa verdadera en mi maldita vida. Y pensar que hace tan solo algunos años ese trabajo me llenaba de satisfacciones y gratificacciones; era mi mayor orgullo, y hoy es una cadeda perpetua de la que me librare a cualquier precio

Tal vez cometa un error, pero ya que estoy muerto en vida, no importaría mucho que muriera en una de mis misiones, las cuales no han sido muchas después de lo sucedido. Pero en fin tengo que continuar, muerto, pero continuar.

Y con ese pensamiento salí de mi departamento y me dirigí a la agencia.

La cual me tenía una sorpresa preparándose en el horno.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?<strong>

**QUE LE TENDRA PLANEADO LA AGENCIA A EDWARD?:s:S**

**LES GUSTO?**

**ESPERO QUE SI..:D**

**PERO SOBRE TODO DEJENME UN REVIEW JAJA SON LO QUE ME AYUDA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO:)**

**SALUDOS **

**Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:)**


	3. Topacios de salvacion

**AQUI ME TIENEN FANFIONEROS:) CON UN CAPITULO MAS.! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO.. YA QUIERO SUBIR ELPROXIMO.. SE QEDARAN CON EL OJO CUADRADO.. JAJA CREO:) **

**OIGAN FANFIONEROS TENGO UNA PREGUNTA SUPER IMPORTANTE.. **

**POR ALGUNA RAZON NO PUEDO LEER MIS REVIEWS. SOLO ME APARECE UN REVIEWS DEL DIA 17 DE JUNIO Y LOS DEL DIA 16 DE JUNIO, PERO ME LLEGAN AL CORREO Y DE TODOS MODOS LOS PUEDO LEER:) SOLO QUE ES MUY ESTRESANTE YA QUE ME LLEGAN MUCHAS NOTIFICACIONES DE MUCHAS COSAS JAJA.. **

**ENFIN SI ALGUIEN SABE PORQUE OCURRE ESTO PORFA DIGANME.. O SI NO SOY LA UNICA QUE LE PASA TMB DIGANMEE JAJA**

**DE TODOS MODOS LEO TODOS LOS REVIEWS..:) PERO NO ES LO MISMO LEERLO DE AQUI DIRECTAMENTE..!**

**ENFIN.. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ASI QUE**

**DISFRUTENLO:)**

* * *

><p>Al salir del hospital lo único que podía pensar es ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó esa noche? Sabía de antemano que las respuestas no llegarían de un día para el otro, pero por más que me esforzara por lograr comprender lo que sucedió esa noche, no podía encontrar una respuesta coherente.<p>

Al atravesar las puertas del hospital público donde estuve hospitalizada, llevando solo puesto unos pantalones gastados y desteñidos, una blusa verde igual de desteñida que el pantalón y unos tenis negros y gastados que por suerte eran de mi numero, no pude evitar pensar que es lo que será de mi vida ahora en adelante.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de una ciudad que estoy casi segura que nunca en mi vida había estado, los edificios, los establecimientos, cada árbol, cada cara que me topaba, todo absolutamente todo era desconocido para mí. No sabía dónde estaba, era tal el miedo y la impotencia que sentía que tuve que detenerme en una banca de un parque. Y en ese mismo parque me tome la libertad de observar a las personas y lo que hacían, vi una familia, o al menos eso aparentaban; una madre empujando a su pequeño en un columpio, y un padre sosteniendo a su pequeña mientras daban vueltas. También vi a unos pequeños corriendo y brincando en los juegos que ahí había, bajo la atenta mirada de lo que al parecer eran sus madres.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue ver a un pareja en una banca un poco alejad del bullicio, observe como sus manos se entrelazaban fuertemente sin saber donde comienza una y termina la otra, sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue poder captar la mirada que le dedicaba el chico a su novia; era una mirada de adoración, de entrega total, una mirada que poco a poco se fue tornando mas y mas feliz, hasta el punto en que ambos terminaron sonriendo como un par de idiotas.

Pero aquí la única idiota era yo, así que rápidamente desvié la mirada de la pareja y la centre en un punto fijo en el suelo. Eso me dio la tranquilidad de pensar las cosas más fríamente, y poder darme cuenta que esa mirada que vi hace unos segundos, era la misma mirada de él, esa mirada que me dedicaba cada vez que me veía, y la misma mirada que tenia la noche que me dijo que me amaba, esa noche que le abrí mi corazón, y la misma noche que el abrió el mío con un balazo.

¿Por qué demonios me hizo eso? Se supone que no se lastima a quien se ama, y el hizo algo más que darme un pequeño rasguño, el me desgarró el alma, me dejo desolada, y sin salida, me metió en un pozo obscuro y sin fondo por tres años.

Me levante rápidamente sin poder contener las lagrimas que a este punto estaban saliendo como cascada por mis ojos, de pronto sentí una sensación extraña en mi pecho, algo raro, algo que no tendría que estar ahí, así que rápidamente comencé a hacer un lado el hombro de mi blusa , y al tocar la piel que estaba sobre mi corazón solo pude sentir una cicatriz, una extraña cicatriz , baje la mirada lentamente y me di cuenta que esa maldita cicatriz me acompañaría toda mi vida, cada día seria un recordatorio de lo que perdí y me arrebataron.

Mi llanto se volvió más fuerte al punto en que no pude evitarlo y caí sobre mis rodillas, comencé a sollozar hasta desgarrarme la garganta, ya no podía soportarlo más, mi vida, mis amigos, todo lo que tenia se me fue de las manos en un segundo.

Pero eso no fue mi culpa.

Comencé a sentir una sensación extraña en mi corazón, un nuevo sentimiento surgiendo en mi, un sentimiento fuerte y totalmente obscuro, algo que desplazo en un dos por tres el amor que una vez que llegue a sentir por él. Un amor que creí que era correspondido, pero que al parecer no lo era, ya que él me disparo, y no solo a mi corazón, sino también a mi alma.

Ese sentimiento nuevo que surgió como una avalancha derribando todo a su paso, era la venganza.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa misma posición en el suelo, como un trapo desecho, solo fui consciente de que la obscuridad me arropo, dando con ello la bienvenida a la negra noche. Poco a poco me fui poniendo de pie, consciente también de mi debilidad física, ya que me sentía como una pluma.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo pero con un objetivo en mi mente, un objetivo que se llevaría a cabo muy pronto. Pero no me di cuenta cuando unas luces fosforescentes comenzaron a aparecer de la nada. Poco a poco fui enfocando la vista cuando pude ver que eran grandes letreros de bares, de prostíbulos y de faroles de carros que se detenían solicitando la compañía de prostitutas que ellas amablemente prestaban.

No sé qué fue lo que me orillo a llegar a este lugar pero estaba casi segura que este lugar era la zona de mala muerte de esta ciudad cualquiera que sea. Seguí observando como poco a poco conforme caminaba la gente comenzaba a aumentar, pero era gente que a mi parecer se veía peligrosa, no se molestaban en ocultar sus armas y consumir drogas en plena calle.

De pronto sentí como una mano era apoyada en mi brazo y rápidamente me vi en la necesidad de correr, hasta que llegue a un callejón y ahí me oculte detrás de una pared.

Por un momento me sentí segura pero esa sensación no duro mucho ya que de la nada vi como de entre las sombras salían dos sujetos. Ambos eran obesos, y lucían realimente deplorables, estaban a escasos dos metros de mí. Y el olor a alcohol y a cigarrillo me lleno de las fosas nasales. El miedo me inundo cuando escuché ala voz nasal y ebria de uno de los sujetos mientras me mirada de arriba a abajo.

-mira nada mas lo que tenemos… aquí.

De pronto escuche como el otro sujeto hablaba y decía.

-un verdadero manjar.

En menos de un segundo los tenía sobre mi intente defenderme inútilmente propinarle algunos golpes pero eran inútiles, eran demasiado fuertes para mi, sentí como me desgarraron la blusa dejando expuestos mis pechos, los cuales comenzaron a tocar con sus manos callosas, intente por todos los medios que no me quitaran los pantalones, pero igual fue inútil lograron quitármelos arrancándome mi ropa interior. Yo solo podía gritar al sentir como unas manos comenzaron a tocar mi vagina intentando meterme un dedo.

El pánico se apodero de mi cuando escuche como el cierre de un pantalón. Estaba más que perdida y no solo por eso sino porque el pánico me invadió cuando sentí que el pene de uno de esos tipos entraba en mi…pero de pronto.

Un disparo acallo mis pensamientos y vi como el cuerpo de uno de esos sujetos caía pesadamente hacia atrás; mientras el otro sujeto huía despavorido.

No sé de donde saque fuerzas para poder moverme pero comencé a buscar mi ropa, y de pronto sentí como una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro. Me atrevería a decir que la misma mano que sentí antes de echarme a correr.

-No por favor no me haga nada… se lo suplico. Por favor

-shhh tranquila no te pasara nada.

Debo decir que a pesar del pánico y el miedo que sentía esa voz era una de las más hermosas que había escuchado. Y mientras me ponía algo que al parecer era una chamarra me dijo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Poco a poco fui levantando la mirada hasta toparme con un par de ojos topacios, pero solo eso pude distinguir ya que la obscuridad no me ayudaba y me impidió ver con claridad el rostro de mi salvador. Pero aun así pude decirle.

-Me llamo Isabella.

El desconocido sonrió abiertamente mientras me decía.

-Bien Isabella, necesito que trates de ponerte de pie ¿crees que puedas?

Asentí lentamente y vi como él me ayudaba mientras me levantaba en sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Qué haces? No me cargues suéltame.

-Me temo que no Isabella, te salve la vida y por ende me siento responsable de ti, te ayudare confía en mí.

Algo en sus palabras me dio la seguridad de hacerlo, y asentí dando a entender que por un segundo me iba permitir confiar en él. Comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras sentía su caminar hasta que de pronto entramos a lo que parecía ser un automóvil, pero a estas alturas no quería abrirlos, quería permanecer por un segundo en esa paz que era tan pequeña e inexistente que no creo que durara mucho.

De pronto sentí el carro avanzar y con ello avanzando mi sueño y cayendo en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ni como paso pero de pronto comencé a sentir una suavidad debajo de mi, algo tibio y algo suave cubriéndome, enseguida abrir los ojos y por unos segundos me sentí mas desorientada de lo normal, enfoque la vista un poco mas hasta que pude apreciar que estaba en lo que al parecer era una habitación, y no cualquier habitación si no una habitación lujosa y espléndidamente decorada con un estilo algo medieval para mi gusto, las paredes eran de grandes piedras grises, me di cuenta que la cama era sumamente grande, con cobertores rojos y negros, los almohadones de color dorado, una gran chimenea que se encontraba encendida, dos grandes roperos, y dos puertas de madera tallada en ambos extremos de la habitación. Dos grandes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas de color borgoña

Definitivamente esto estaba fuera de lugar; igual que mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que llevaba puesta una pijama de seda blanca, el conjunto consistía en unos pantaloncillos a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes sumamente ligera.

Me dirigí a la ventana para poder ver si estas se encontraban abiertas y así poder escapar, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que unos jardines espléndidamente hermosos se extendían a mi vista. Pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me saco de mi ensoñación y enseguida me di vuelta para ver quién era.

Pero no esperaba toparme con ese par de ojos topacios, y mucho menos poder apreciar con toda claridad al dueño de ellos.

El hombre era realmente apuesto, alto, con unos brazos sumamente fuertes, su pelo era de color negro tan negro como la noche misma, su rostro era perfecto, con pómulos fuertes y marcados una raíz recta y perfilada y unas cejas pobladas y obscuras. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver un par de hoyuelos que se formaban tiernamente cuando lo vi sonreír.

Pero no estaba de humor para bromas así que le dije.

-¿Quién eres? ¿y porque me trajiste aquí? ¿Porque estoy vestida así? ¿Dónde estoy?

De pronto escuche su risa mientras levantaba las manos en señal de silencio.

-¿no crees que son muchas preguntas?

-¿no crees que tengo pocas respuestas?

-veo que eres astuta. Pero si de hecho te las responderé, me llamo Emmet McCarty, te traje porque dos cerdos maltrechos intentaron violarte y gracias no fue nada, estas vestida así porque supuse que estarías más cómoda con una pijama que estando desnuda y con los tennis puestos, y en este momento estas en mi casa. Eso responde a todas tus dudas al parecer.

-NO, claro que no responde a todas mis dudas.

-Bueno Isabella, supongo que ya habrá tiempo de aclararlas ahora acompáñame.

-¿estás loco no saldré vestida así?

De pronto vi como su mirada comenzaba a comerme viva, y como su atención se enfocaba en mis pechos que esta por demás decir que eran más que visibles con esta blusa. Lo vi sonreír seductoramente mientras me decía.

-Yo no veo impedimento alguno para que me tengas que cambiarte. Pero si deseas toma ahí esta una chamarra póntela rápido.

No me quedo de otra más que hacerlo y ponérmela rápidamente. Extendió su mano, pero tampoco me quedo mas remedio tomarla. En menos de un segundo estábamos bajando unas escaleras.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Vi como volteaba el rostro mientras me decía.

-te llevo a comer y después de eso eres libre de irte si lo deseas.

Pero decía eso una imagen horrible atravesó el vestíbulo. Era un par de hombres cargando el cuerpo inerte de un sujeto bañado en sangre, eso hizo que me detuviera en eso y por ende Emmet también lo hizo.

-¿Qué sucede Isabella?

Yo solo pude ver como se llevaban el cuerpo y veía las gotas de sangre que manchaban el piso limpio y blanco; pero por una razón no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver un cuerpo y no sentir nada, un cuerpo muerto y sin vida, como lo estuve yo hace 3 años.

Una sensación de hielo suplantando a mi sangre corría por mis venas. De pronto me escuche preguntándole a Emmet.

-¿Qué este lugar?

Vi el rostro de Emmet obscurecerse y decirme lentamente.

-Isabella… esta es una casa de la mafia de chicago.

Chicago. ¿Cómo diablos llegue a chicago si yo vivía en Forks? Pero esas dudas se responderán muy pronto, poco a poco una idea se fue maquinando en mi cabeza, así que me enderece y con toda la seguridad del mundo le dije a Emmet.

-Quiero entrar.

Vi como su rostro se sorprendía para después sonreír burlonamente mientras me decía.

-Esto no es un paseo en el campo, te traje porque no podía permitir ver como intentaban violarte, al igual que no podía verte caminando como fantasma por esas calles tan peligrosas. Pero esto Isabella, esto no es un juego.

-No es un juego está bien. pero en verdad necesito entrar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no tengo nada que perder.

-Esa no es una razón. Muchos aquí tienen ese mismo motivo y no por eso se les abre las puertas del negocio de par en par.

-Entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer? En verdad deseo entrar.

Lo vi acercarse lentamente hasta tener su rostro a centímetros del mío, con ese nivel de cercanía pude ver sus ojos con una claridad envidiable mientras me decía.

-Quiero la verdad. No entras a este negocio sin conocer los secretos sucios de quienes trabajan en el.

.

.

.

.

Desde ese entonces Emmet McCarty era el único que conocía mis razones al entrar a este negocio, era mi compañero, mi amante y juntos cometíamos los actos más delictivos para conseguir lo que queríamos.

La mafia de chicago contaba con nosotros y confiaba ciegamente en nosotros. Esa misma eficacia nos dio un puesto envidiable en esta corporación, y por ende teníamos acceso a cualquier información que deseáramos.

Éramos conocidos como las dos caras de la moneda, ya que en nuestros actos nos tomábamos el detalle de dejar dos monedas con diferente cara una al lado de la otra cerca de nuestra víctima.

Emmet cara, Isabella cruz.

Y hoy sentada en el despacho de la mansion, observando los jardines y viendo como se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta escuche a Emmet entrar sin aviso ya que este despacho nos pertenecía únicamente a nosotros y teniamos la confianza para eso y mas.

Lo sentí detrás de mí mientras me susurraba al oído.

-Tenemos un trabajo en la ciudad de Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOMG...EN FORKSSS!<strong>

**QUE ES LO Q ESTARA PENSANDO BELLA?**

**SE TOPARA CON EDWARD?**

**QUEEEE NERVIOS YA QUIERO SUBIR EL OTRO JAJA PERO A SU TIEMPO.!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**:)**


	4. Los orgasmos son mutos y que mas?

**DE NUEVO AQUI CON OTRO CAPITULO:)**

**PRESIENTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA ALGO LARGA.. JAJA O AL MENOS ESO PIENSO! ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA DE POV EDWARD:)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS.. LOS LEO TODO EN VERDAD**

**POR HOY QUISE DARLES LEMMON!**

**ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO MUCHOOOO:D:D**

* * *

><p>El gozo y la satisfacción de sentir mi venganza aproximándose me dio un vuelco de sensaciones en mi paladar que me hizo hacer algo que en muy pocas ocasiones hago.<p>

Sonreír

Me levanté rápidamente del asiento y comencé a aproximarme a Emmet lentamente mientras le decía.

-¿Quién es el objetivo?

El ya veía ver mis intenciones, así que el lentamente se recargo en el escritorio con los brazos a ambos lados en modo de rendición.

-Es un tipo que ya nos debe algunas, se ha estado escondiendo falsificando papeles, pero solo una vez le funciono esa treta. Esta vez tiene que morir

Cuando al fin pude estar junto a él, me acerque lentamente a sus labios murmurándole.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Sentí sus manos cubrir mi cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo duro y fuerte; y esa sensación era extraordinaria, sentí su erección en mi vientre, tan lista y grande solo para mi placer. Enseguida sentí sus labios sobre los míos, sus besos eran demandantes y requerían todo mi empeño para poder seguirle el paso, ya que prácticamente me violaba con su boca.

Pero me encantaba, yo por mi parte no me quede atrás así que tome sus cabellos con fuerza y los jale hacia atrás fuertemente. El por su parte solo podía sonreír con un deje de lujuria que me embriagaba de la misma manera. Pero antes de cualquier placer esta el trabajo así que le dije.

-¿Cuándo Emmet?

El se libro de mi agarre y tomo mis manos dándome vuelta rápidamente; dejando mi espalda pegada a su fuerte torso y rodeándome con sus grandes brazos. Esa sensación de ver quién gana me dejaba a mil, pero después sentí sus labios en mi oreja, lambiéndola, mordiéndomela, y susurrándome.

-Nos vamos mañana a primera hora dulzura.

Ahora que tenía la información que deseaba, me deje consumir por él en mi totalidad. Zafe una de mis manos de su agarre y comencé a recorrer el brazo que me sostenía, su brazo era velludo y masculino al igual que todo él, lentamente subí mi caricia hasta llegar a su rostro el cual tome y le di vuelta mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Me dirigí a su cuello el cual comencé a lamber, besar y morder como si se me fuera la vida en ello. De pronto volteo su rostro y sus labios demandaron los míos por atención. Su beso era hambriento y delicioso, húmedo y delicado, era una combinación de rudeza y dominación que me volvía loca y me dejaba a la espera de más.

Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales acaricio y masajeo hasta que una de sus manos dejo libre mi pecho izquierdo y comenzó a bajar, muy al sur, más y mas lento, anticipándome lo que esperaba. Con una destreza de admirar, desabrocho mis pantalones y comenzó a bajarlos hasta que estos cayeron hasta mis pies, y rápidamente me quité mis sandalias y de una patada me saque los pantalones, dejándome expuesta solo por una fina tanga negra de encaje. El rompió el beso y sus labios siguieron un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi hombro, pero sus manos jugaron un papel primordial, ya que una de ellas se dirigió a mis partes las cuales ha este punto estaban más que húmedas y resbaladizas gracias a él. Sentí sus manos arrancarme la tanga con furia. De pronto entre tanto placer lo escuche decir entre jadeos.

-Todo sería más fácil si no llevaras ropa interior.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y me separe un par de pasos de él. De ese modo pude apreciarlo en su totalidad, vestido todo de negro, con sus fuertes manos hechas un puño, su ojos inundados de placer, y sus labios siendo humedecidos por la lengua que se paso sobre el labio inferior.

Pero sus pantalones eran una casa de campaña a punto de explotar, lo podía sentir y eso hizo que sintiera como me humedecía más y más. Y esta vez creo que el pudo verlo ya que estaba totalmente desnuda de la parte de abajo y arriba solo llevada una blusa de tirantes negras con su respectivo brassier negro.

Me sentía poderosa al verlo así. De modo que use ese poder para ponerlo más al límite. Me di la vuelta y me agache lo más que pude. Ladee mi rostro y pude ver como él se quitaba la camiseta negra y la tiraba con descuido a algún lado de la habitación, dejándome ver sus bien formado torso bronceado. Comencé a enderezarme lentamente y a darme la vuelta, dirigí mis manos hacia mi blusa quitándomela lentamente y tirándosela con fuerza a Emmet, la cual atrapo en el aire. con. Me quité el brassier lentamente, y gracias a dios este era de broche de enfrente así que al sentir mis pechos libres comencé a masajearlos, sin quitar mi vista de Emmet, el cual se estaba sacando los pantalones con todo y bóxer, tirando los zapatos en cualquier lado y quedando totalmente desnudo para mí.

Así que antes que nada quería jugar un rato con él.

Empecé a caminar hacia atrás, donde se encontraba un sillón de terciopelo negro el cual era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero que por este momento quería solo para mí. Llegue al borde de este y me deje caer perezosamente. Vi como Emmet se acercaba rápidamente pero interpuse mi pie en su camino, indicándole con el que no… al menos no por el momento. Deseaba ver su autocontrol al borde y eso es lo que hare. El se extraño un poco pero al parecer capto mi idea y accedió, arrastrando con él una silla y poniéndola frente a mí. Sentado desnudo y con su erección firme y dura, me dio la visión perfecta para poder dirigir mis manos a mis pechos. Los apreté y masajeé.

-Ahh… Emmet, acaríciate, quiero verte hacerlo.

El no lo pensó dos veces y sus manos se dirigieron a su erección; vi como subía y bajaba esa mano que apresar de ser grande no la abarcaba toda.

-Si así Emmet, más lento…Más lento.

Y así lo hizo como un perrito faldero que me daba placer, un placer incalculable. Dirigí mis manos a mi vagina la cual a estas alturas estaba más que húmeda y resbaladiza. Empecé a abrir mis pliegues, dejando a la vista de Emmet mi clítoris el cual estaba más que hinchado. El por su parte comenzó a acariciarse más y mas rápido cuando vio que lentamente metía y sacaba uno de mis dedos mientras el otro acariciaba mi clítoris hinchado. Seguía viéndolo mientras me masturbaba frente a el, y el por su parte hacia lo mismo, solo que él no le quitaba la vista de mis dedos, los cuales salían absolutamente mojados de mi cavidad.

Sabía lo que quería. Y lo sabía bien. Pero me encantaba sentirme con el poder como para obligarlo a decirme lo que quería, así que entre jadeos dije.

-¿Qué es lo quieres Emmet?

El sin apartar la vista de mis dedos bombardeando mi centro me dijo.

-Quiero saborearte, quiero meter mi boca entre tus pliegues y que tú me rodees con tus piernas, aprisionándome para darte más placer…maldición.

En menos de un segundo lo tenía hincando quitando mis dedos y hundiendo su boca en mi vagina. Su lengua era una maestra y sabia lo que hacía. Comenzó chupando todo con descuido como si fuera la bebida mas embriagante, luego sentí como su lengua se abría paso por mis pliegues hasta llegar a clítoris al cual le dio lambidas largas y deliciosas,

Yo estaba como poseída, puse mis manos en cabeza y me mordía los labios fuertemente. Comencé a gemir más y mas cuando sentí como esa sensación se acumulaba en mi vientre, fuerte y embriagante llevandome al abismo cuando sentí como Emmet, tomaba mi clítoris entre sus dedos y los pellizcaba lentamente mientras lo acariciaba con la lengua.

-dios, Emmet, no pares…no se te ocurra.

Los escuche reír y de pronto me dijo.

-Te llevare al abismo y luego tendrás que hacer lo mismo. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, si lo que quieras pero no pares…no

No pude ni acabar la frase cuando sentí como Emmet chupaba mi clítoris con fuerza, lo acariciaba en su boca y le daba lengüetazos que rápidamente me llevaron al abismo de un orgasmo de los más fuertes que he sentido.

La sensación de este me hizo gritar hasta desgarrar mi garganta, no era como si me importara si me escuchaban, además Emmet más de una vez me dijo que le fascinaba cuando gritaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase, sintiendo mi cuerpo gelatina, cuando sentí como Emmet besaba mi centro y se ponía de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me sentó en la alfombra y el por su parte se sentó en la silla que ocupaba.

Sabía perfectamente lo que quería, y yo siempre recompenso a quien me ayuda, así que me acerque gateando como una maldita gata encelo mientras escuchaba como me decía.

-Me encanta que te acerques así a mí, tu mirada felina, satisfecha, y lista para mí.

Llegue hasta sus muslos los cuales arañe lentamente mientras le decía.

-Debo decir que te luciste.

-Yo siempre me supero querida.

-¿Entonces supongo que no tendrás ningún problema en que yo también me supere cierto?

Vi como sus manos se colocaron detrás de su cabeza y se acomodaba bien mientras abría sus piernas dejándome ver su bien parada y fuerte erección.

-Adelante gatita…supérate.

No necesite mas impulso y rápidamente dirigí mi boca su erección, primero la recorrí con mi lengua desde los testículos hasta la punta, sentí como Emmet temblaba, lo veía y lo saboreaba al mismo tiempo que me lo metía en la boca, era sumamente grande y nunca lo he podido abarcar por completo.

Pero como dije me gusta superarme.

Así que abrí mi boca todo lo que pude. Y poco a poco fui sintiendo como llegaba hasta el final. Relaje mi garganta todo lo que pude, y llegue a sentí su punta hasta lo más hondo de esta. Seguí bajando más y más mi cabeza hasta que por fin lo pude sentir todo en mi boca.

Escuche como Emmet decía una maldición y tomaba mi cabeza para marcar el ritmo.

-Si bella, succióname…rápido y fuerte nena.

Comencé a acostumbrarme al ritmo de Emmet y yo por mi parte seguía relajando mi garganta para que entrara cada vez más hondo cuando de pronto lo sentí crecer en mi boca y lo escuche decir.

-Me vengo nena…dios…no pares…bella…dios

Tome sus testículos con mi manos y comencé a apretarlos lentamente para después hacerlo más fuertemente, supongo que eso era el incentivo qué necesitaba ya que rápidamente sentí como un liquido espeso corría por mi garganta y yo gustosa lo recibí.

Saque muy lentamente su pene de mi poca y termine dándole un beso en la punta.

Levante mi vista y vi el rostro de Emmet hacia atrás, completamente satisfecho y con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero yo deseaba más y más. Así que aproveche que no me veía y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. El de pronto me miro y puso sus manos en mis caderas mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Entonces Emmet querido ¿me supere o no?

Lo escuche sonreír y vi su boca dirigirse a mi pezón mientras el cual chupo como un bebe. Yo por mi parte eche mi cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la sensación.

Lo sentí murmurar sobre mi pecho.

-Haz estado increíble… pero ahora solo quiero que me montes gatita.

Lo vi a la cara, mientras tomaba su rostro con una mano.

-Y yo quiero sentir que me partes en dos.

En menos de un segundo penetro llenándome por completo y llegando a tocar mi punto G. El cual estaba sumamente sensible a cualquier movimiento.

Apoye mis manos en sus hombros y empecé a subir y bajar sobre él. Sentí una nalgada una fuerte nalgada que me tomo por sorpresa.

Vi como Emmet sonreía y se movía igual de frenético que yo.

-¿Te gusto gatita?

-Si…más no pares Emmet…más

Otra nalgada.

-¿Qué quieres? ee…dímelo Isabella

Otra nalgada.

-A ti… mas

Otra nalgada.

-Entonces me tendrás.

Tomo mis caderas y comenzó a subirme y bajarme entorno a su erección.

-Dios…Emmet

Sentí como el orgasmo se aproximaba y como me tomaba y me dejaba caer más y más rápido.

-Isabella… dios...bebe.

Esa sensación no tarde en embriagarnos a ambos, fue descomunal y deliciosa. Uno de los mejores orgasmos que he sentido.

Mi cuerpo se sentía débil y satisfecho, al igual que el de Emmet. Luego lo sentí tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

Y así en horcajadas y sudorosos hasta la muerte. Me beso tan apasionadamente que sentí que volvería hacerme venirme.

Luego se separo pero nuestras frentes siguieron unidas. El aprovecho para rodearme con un brazo mi cintura mientras me decía.

-Pronto…gatita.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UUUUFF.. QUE LES PARECIOO?<em>**

**_ME ENCANTARIA SER BELLA JAJAJA!:$_**

**_MEREZCO UN REVIEW?_**

**_NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!_**


	5. Percibiendo el peligro

**HOLA FANFIONEROS.. SORRY SORRY SI NO HABIA PODIDO SUBIR CAP.. PERO SE ATRAVEZARON UNAS COSAS QUE NO PUDE DEJAR PARA DESPUES, PERO AQUI ME TIENEN CON UN NUEVO CAP..**

**ALGO CORTITO PERO EL PROXIMO YA SERA LO QUE HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTENLO:)**

* * *

><p>Al atravesar las puertas de la agencia y llegar a mi despacho podría percibir tensión. Más que la de costumbre. Pero no alcance a tomar asiento cuando Jasper mi compañero me dijo.<p>

-Tenemos una junta urgente.

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza y seguir a Jasper hasta la sala de juntas; en la cual estaban varios agentes ya sentados.

Nosotros tomamos asiento.

-¿De qué trata la junta Jasper?

-Al parecer nadie lo sabe. Solo recibimos una llamada de Joseph informándonos de la hora y el lugar. Pero hasta ahí.

Me acomodé mejor en el asiento y enseguida le dije.

-Joseph siempre queriendo mantener un suspenso ridículo.

-Es un jefe un tanto extraño lo admito, pero hemos logrado grandes cosas con el…

No lo deje terminar cuando le dije.

-No me interesa que tan buen jefe sea, solo quiero acabar de una vez con este trabajo y regresar a casa, es todo.

El se reclino un poco en la mesa mientras me decía.

-Se que lo que paso te ha hecho un tanto…

Inmediatamente lo mire a los ojos con una clara advertencia de que no continuara hablando de ese tema. El al parecer capto el mensaje porque Inmediatamente dijo mientras se estiraba en el asiento.

-Está bien, está bien. Olvídalo.

Unos segundos después escuchamos la puerta abrirse y todos recobramos la compostura, mientras veíamos entrar a Joseph acompañado de su asistente. Inmediatamente tomo asiento a la cabecera, y mientras su asistente nos repartía unos informes a cada uno la voz de Joseph no tardo hacerse notar.

-Abran sus informes y lean detenidamente la pagina tres.

Enseguida lo hicimos y lo que vimos debo decir que nos dejo impactados. Félix fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Las dos cara de la moneda? Pero es imposible se supone…

Joseph inmediatamente dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-Se supone que ellos limitan su territorio y jamás salen de él. Tienen lacayos que lo hagan por ellos. Chicago es una ciudad inestable y pero bien organizada en cuando a jefes de la mafia. Dudo mucho que tengamos otra oportunidad como esta. Ya que los agentes que hemos enviado han acabado muertos, y la misma policía de ahí esta por mas decir que esta comprada.

Enseguida pregunte.

-¿Sabemos dónde se encuentran?

Joseph me miro perspicazmente y enseguida me dijo.

-Tenemos entendido que están en busca de un pez gordo de esta región, Will Stevenson y al parecer han venido personalmente a acabar con él, pero no, por el momento aun no sabemos dónde se encuentran. Así que si seguimos día y noche a este sujeto daremos con las dos caras de la moneda. Y no quiero errores. Tampoco quiero una maldita zona de guerra, así que este trabajo se debe realizar con discreción y eficiencia.

Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar ver como Joseph me miraba intensamente, como esperando que me rebelara o algo por el estilo. Pero no soy imbécil, eso llegara, pero a su momento. La voz de Joseph me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Edward, Jasper y Félix quiero que se encarguen del operativo, los demás quiero que recopilen cada archivo, cada informe que tengamos de las dos caras de la moneda, pero sobre todo quiero que consigan más información, y se la entreguen a cualquiera de ellos entendido. También quiero un informe completo en mi escritorio todos los días.

Después de eso Joseph se retiro y nos dejo con la expectación de lo que pasara. Los demás salieron dejándonos a Jasper a Felix y a mi solos.

Enseguida Félix dijo.

-Debemos coordinarnos muy bien. No sabemos aun como operan estos sujetos, pero debemos de ser más astutos, el factor sorpresa es algo que tenemos a nuestro favor para poder acabar con ese par.

Jasper inmediatamente dijo.

-Tienes razón que no sabemos cómo operan, pero ellos tampoco saben de nosotros, y debo decir Félix, que no tenemos que confiarnos con eso del factor sorpresa, nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo probablemente ya sepan de nosotros y que estamos al tanto de que ellos ya están aquí. ¿tu qué opinas Edward?

La excitación por este caso me dejo sumamente satisfecho y en lo único que podía pensar era en acabar de una buena vez con ese par.

-Pienso que hay que pensar primero en idear un plan para seguir a ese tal Will Stevenson. El es la única pista que tenemos para llegar a ellos. Así que por el momento creo que debemos concentrarnos en el.

Jasper y Félix estaban de acuerdo.

Así que no perdimos tiempo y al día siguiente comenzamos a seguir a Stevenson. El era un sujeto regordete, de aspecto descuidado que cargaba muchas cadenas y anillos de oro. Totalmente llamativo. Pero eso no es lo que más nos llamo la atención, sino el hecho que Stevenson contrato un par de guardaespaldas. Al parecer presentía el peligro que se avecinaba, y no quiso perder el tiempo.

Y así pasamos aproximadamente cinco días siguiéndolo, su misma rutina, iba desayunar, en un restaurant de los más elegantes de Forks, y luego de eso pasaba el tiempo encerrado en sus mansión, al parecer revisando papeleo, tomando y drogándose para luego tener sexo con su sirvienta. En la noche se activaban todas las alarmas de la mansión, y la seguridad se reforzaba al máximo, perros por todos lados, y sobre todo guardias portando armas.

Estábamos al otro extremo de la calle en la camioneta negra blindada cuando de pronto Félix se puso de pie y salió del vehículo. Jasper y yo le seguimos.

-¿Qué sucede Félix que viste?

El estaba atento al techo de la mansión cuando dijo.

-Vi sombras en el techo, y no cualquier sombra, una con manos y pies. Así que supongo chicos que el momento ha llegado.

Inmediatamente miramos hacia el techo y solo por un segundo pudimos percibir una sombra delgada y rápida moviéndose por el techo hasta desaparecer entre la obscuridad.

Rápidamente sacamos nuestras armas y nos encaminamos hacia la parte de atrás de la mansión, donde la seguridad no era tanta, ya que habíamos visto a los guardias de ese sector tomar. Así que los esquivamos con facilidad.

Y así entramos rápidamente a la mansión, a la espera de lo que sea.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAH QUE NERVIOS YA SE VAN A ENCONTRAR.. O TALVEZ NO TANTO COMO ESPERAN ENCONTRARSE..!<strong>

**ESO VEREMOS EN LA SIG ACTUALIZACION..**

**NOS VEMOS:)**

**UN REVIEW?:)**


	6. Te veo ¿me vez?

**FANFIONEROS.. SORRY POR NO PODER ACTUALIZAR ANTES.. PERO SE ME HAN ATRAVESADO MUCHAS COSAS.. SORRY PROMETO YA PONERE DE LLENO EN ESTA HISTORIAS:)**

**AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERADO..**

**ESPERO NO DEFRAUDAR A NADIE!**

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

><p>Cuando localizamos la mansión de Stevenson, no perdimos el tiempo y Emmet se fue a la parte de enfrente a neutralizara la guardias. Pude ver como Emmet les daba una paliza la cual ninguno de ellos esperaban; y eso que eran 3 contra uno.<p>

Después de un rato Emmet me dio la señal de que podía continuar. Así que comencé a escalar el techo hasta que di con los interruptores y con la antena que daba señales de ayuda a varios policías comprados para la protección de Stevenson.

Comencé por cortar todos los cables y con una patada tire la antena. Iba a disponerme a bajar cuando de repente, sentí una mirada, algo frio recorriéndome la espalda me dijo que me detuviera y me di la vuelta lentamente; a lo lejos pude observar como un hombre en una camioneta negra que al parecer era blindada me miraba, no pude distinguirlo bien y supongo que el a mi no, ya que estaba completamente vestida de negro y traía un pasamontañas al igual que Emmet.

Seguro era uno de esos policías que le habían estado siguiendo el paso a Stevenson durante días, con la tonta esperanza de capturarnos.

Decidí no tomarle mucha importancia y me di la vuelta rápidamente. Me tope la cuerda con a que escale y baje lo más rápido posible. Estaba en el jardín trasero, cuando sentí como Emmet caminaba muy tranquilo hacia mí.

-Hay policías afuera, me pareció que era uno, pero tal vez hayan más.

La sonrisa de Emmet se formo rápidamente en su cara.

-Ese no será problema Isabella, ya sabes que los policías son mi especialidad, así que andando hay un cordero que se tiene que dirigir hacia el matadero.

Después de eso comenzamos a caminar hacia un gran ventanal, el cual Emmet destrozo con una patada. El ruido que hizo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a todo el vecindario. Pero eso era lo que queríamos, que todos supieran de la muerte de Stevenson, una rata como ella no burla a chicago sin que chicago se encargue de liquidarlo antes de que empiece a maquinar otras ideas estúpidas.

Entramos y nos dimos cuenta que no había ningún guardia esperándonos, de hecho todo estaba sumamente silencioso. Pero sabíamos que Stevenson había contratado guardaespaldas los cuales seguro estaban con él en este momento.

Empezamos caminar sin detenernos a observar el claro desorden en el que vivía este hombre. A pesar de tener una mansión y mucho dinero este sujeto vivía en un chiquero, botellas de licor regadas por todas partes, los sillones hechos un desastre y por supuesto droga acumulada por todos los muebles. Pero eso era lo de menos, así que llegamos a la puerta que daba al despacho.

Emmet y yo compartimos una mirada la cual nos decía que Stevenson estaba detrás de esa puerta. Así que para jugar un rato con el Emmet toco la puerta como pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Después de eso escuchamos claramente como quitaban el seguro a las armas y rápidamente Emmet y yo nos hicimos a un lado, como era de esperarse ráfagas de balas atravesaron la puerta una y otra vez.

Seguramente pasaron algunos minutos cuando por fin ceso el fuego. A estas alturas esos gorilas han de estar recargando armas así que seguros de la decisión que tomamos Emmet y yo sacamos nuestras armas y el rápidamente derribo la puerta y en cuanto la atravesamos no nos pusimos a pedir disculpas, abrimos fuego a diestra y siniestra; escuchamos algunos gritos que poco a poco fueron cesando y un grito desgarrador de un mujer. Luego de observar como los guardaespaldas yacían en el suelo claramente muertos. Observamos como un sujeto arrinconado en un rincón de la habitación tenia a una mujer tomada por el cuello y le apuntaba en la cabeza con una clara advertencia de que lo haría.

-No se atrevan a acercarse…o la mato…lo juro.

Emmet y yo intercambiamos miradas y sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Así que levante mi arma y apunte a la cabeza de la chica, apreté el gatillo y un tiro certero y perfecto acabo con su vida. Vi como Stevenson dejaba que el cuerpo inerte de la chica cayera a sus pies, y como el pánico de ver como su escudo caía lentamente reduciendo sus oportunidades de salida a cero. Así que disfrutando del miedo y el pánico que se reflejaba en su cara, decidimos jugar un poco más.

Pero de pronto observamos como el muy idiota se apuntaba con el arma en la cabeza.

-Me matare lo juro por dios que lo hare si se acercan.

De pronto escuche como Emmet hablaba.

-Sería una pena, pero es obvio que no tienes las agallas para hacerlo.

Escuchamos que el muy maldito sonreía al punto de convertirse en una estridente carcajada.

-Yo le robe a la mafia de chicago…eso demuestra que tengo más agallas que tu y todos juntos.

Vi claramente como Emmet se ponía tenso y enseguida dijo.

-Eso demuestra que eres muy imbécil… Isabella

Sabía lo que significaba esa invitación, pero vimos como Stevenson sujetaba más fuertemente el arma así que lentamente me fui acercando hasta llegar a estar a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-No te sigas acercando…aléjate.

Lo mire detenidamente y en un parpadeo le quite el arma de sus manos y la arroje lo más lejos posible de él. Acabe con la distancia entre nosotros y rápidamente golpee su estomago con una patada que lo dejo retorciéndose en el suelo, así que me arrodille y el susurre al oído.

-Morirás por nuestras manos…no de otro forma.

Tome su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Entendido?

Pude ver como el pavor de lo que se avecinaba inundaba sus viejos y asqueroso ojos llorosos.

-Emmet.

El sabía lo que tenía que hacer así que comenzó a acercarse a mí mientras sacaba su cuchillo. Pero de pronto un ruido nos alerto de que no estábamos solos. Tome a Stevenson y lo puse enfrente de mi mientras le apuntaba con el arma en la sien. Por su parte Emmet se puso a un lado de la puerta para sorprender a cualquier intruso que se avecinara. Y ahí estaban. Unas sombras siguiendo el mismo camino que nosotros. Al parecer eran tres y se veían fuertes. Uno de ellos atravesó el umbral lentamente pero no lo suficiente como para que Emmet no consiguiera tomarlo por el cuello y amenazarlo con su cuchillo.

Escuchamos como un sujeto que aun no entraba decía.

-Alto no avances más tienen a Jasper.

Emmet comenzaba a acercarse más a mi dirección hasta que llego a mi costado mientras le decía al policía.

-Los policías son mi especialidad niño.

Vi claramente como apuntaba la punta del cuchillo en su espalda y observe como este policía de rubios cabellos y ojos azules se ponía realmente nervioso por un segundo pero después recobrara la compostura. Enseguida observamos como un par de sujetos entraban a la habitación. La luz de la luna me daba una imagen clara y buena del aspecto de estos. El primero era alto realmente fornido pero no tanto como Emmet, de fuertes pómulos y ojos negros, de una tez algo bronceada y pelo algo rizado totalmente rubio, el otro de… pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, pómulos fuertes, boca sensual, nariz recta y perfecta, y con un alma más obscura que el averno.

Era Edward.

No lo podía creer, podría distinguir ese rostro entre un mar de gente, sabía que lo volvería a ver cuando decidiera consumar mi venganza pero el shock de verlo justo en este momento me dejo en shock por un segundo; el cual Stevenson aprovecho para zafarse de mi agarre y comenzar a dirigirse a los agentes, pero me obligue a salir de mi trance y le dispare rápidamente en la cabeza acabando con su patética vida y sus inoportunas interrupciones. Su cuerpo cayó en un ruido sordo dejándome ver que el trabajo estaba hecho.

Rápidamente mis ojos se centraron en un nuevo objetivo, uno que he estado esperando por casi 3 años, y el cual me había dejado sin nada. Rápidamente le apunte con el arma; tal como lo había hecho el hace 3 años. El rápidamente se percato de mi acción y me apunto…por segunda vez en su vida.

No pude evitar mantenerle la mirada y observar como había cambiando un poco en estos años. Su mirada se volvió más fría si eso era posible, estaba más fuerte de lo que recuerdo y su pelo más corto. Pero la apariencia no cambiaba su interior, un interior de los más obscuro y ruin del que no pude escapar hace tres años. No podía dejar de mirarlo, y al parecer el tampoco ya que no dejaba de inspeccionarme.

Tampoco pude evitar sentir como viejos sentimientos comenzaban a luchar por escapar de mi pecho, como sensaciones que creía perdidas volvían a reavivarse. Pero me obligue a dejar de lado esos sentimentalismos y volver a mi realidad la cual era que tenía que acabar con el de una manera peor como la que el uso para acabarme a mí

Estaba tan concentrada observándonos que no nos dimos cuenta cuando Jasper golpeo fuertemente a Emmet y este se desequilibró un poco y aprovecho para escapar de su alcance.

Yo por mi parte tome a Emmet del brazo y rápidamente lo obligue a brincar por la ventana que estaba detrás de nosotros.

Luego de eso escuche disparos, pero me arriesgue y decidí comenzar con mi venganza.

Mire por última vez a Edward antes de brincar y con la voz de la bella fallecida hace tanto tiempo, con la voz de una mujer enamorada de unas bellas mentiras, y con la voz de la mujer que Edward hizo suya tantas veces cuando éramos felices le dije.

-nos volveremos a ver…Edward.

Antes de brincar pude ver el desconcierto en su mirada, que rápidamente paso a pánico.

Y con esa imagen salte, y busque a Emmet perdiéndonos en la obscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>CAN CAN...<strong>

**QUE PASARA DESPUES?**

**UN REVIEW:)?**

**CUIDENSE..!**


	7. ¿ Y si ese dardo fuera bueno?

**FANFIONEROS MIL PERDONES POR NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES; PERO HE ESTADO METIDA EN ESO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EN VERDAD ME ESTA CONSUMIENDO MUCHO TIEMPO..**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**PORQUE EL PROXIMO SERA EN VERDAD LO QUE HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO.**

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

><p>EDWARD POV.<p>

Ya había pasado una semana desde que las dos caras de la moneda atacaron en Forks y habían asesinado a Stevenson. Por supuesto que Joseph hizo todas las preguntas habidas y por haber sobre el tema, y luego de eso decidió zanjar el tema y no mencionarlo hasta que el nos diera nuevo aviso.

Pero lo que más me desconcierta y me mantiene despierto todas las noches es la voz de uno de los sujetos de las dos cara de la moneda.

Es voz…esa misma voz, estoy seguro que era la de ella; pero eso es imposible. Las esperanzas de una vida junto a la de ella se esfumaron hace exactamente tres años. Posiblemente ya me volví loco o algo por el estilo, alucinando su voz en sujetos donde es imposible que este.

Ella murió, tienes que entenderlo de una vez Edward, ella murió… y por tu propia mano.

Pero al menos ahora ya se algo que no sabía antes, uno de los sujetos es una mujer; estoy completamente seguro, y eso era algo que nos beneficiara en la misión.

En fin decidí dejar de pensar en eso…por ahora.

Enseguida me dirigí a la agencia, y al llegar me tope con Jasper sentado frente a mi escritorio, con su misma pose un pie arriba de mi escritorio y su otra mano cayendo flácidamente del asiento mientras tomaba café. Rápidamente entre y le dije.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que suba tus asquerosos pies a mi escritorio.

Enseguida me senté en mi asiento y el por su parte bajaba el pie rápidamente mientras sonreía socarronamente y me decía.

-Dios Edward deberías relajarte en ocasiones, todo estrés y mal humor no puedes llevarlo a la fiesta que se realizara esta noche.

-Ya sabes que no iré, no sé porque te molestas todavía en mencionarlo.

-Oh…claro que iras, que sea una fiesta de la agencia no significa que sea aburrida, vamos Edward te divertirás, además tal vez puedas conocer a alguien, ambos sabemos que lo necesitas y que mejor manera que encontrarlo en una fiesta.

-Jasper la manera en la que piensas es algo… ¿Cuáles es la palabra? Libertina para alguien que está próximo a casarse.

-Bueno… que me vaya a casar no significa que mi mentalidad se vuelva la de un anciano de ochenta y nieve años. Además no estamos hablando de mí sino de ti.

-¿Quisiera saber que opina Alice al respecto de tu mentalidad?

-Alice adora mi mentalidad.

-Si lo que digas.

-Pero Edward… ahora te estoy hablando completamente enserio. Iras a la fiesta de esta noche aunque tenga que arrastrarte yo mismo.

-No se me da la gana ir Jasper, no puedes obligarme así que…

-Así que nada, nunca te he pedido favores y ahora que lo hago no te puedes negar. Vamos Edward tampoco me place ir solo, y tu eres mi único amigo en esta organización por favor anímate.

-¿Y qué hay de Félix?

-Félix es un santurrón aguafiestas, ir con él es como ir con una monja, su nivel de diversión es nulo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mi nivel es elevado?

-No pienso Edward…es. Por favor amigo solo esta noche y ya si te sientes incomodo o algo nos vamos y listo, pero no desperdicies una oportunidad de distraerte, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Me quede mirándolo unos segundos, y observe su necesidad de ir a esa susodicha fiesta. Debo admitir que por una parte me agradaba la idea pero por otra no. Pero en fin la maldita mirada de borrego a medio morir me gano.

-Está bien Jasper, pero si me aburro nos regresamos ¿entendido?

Lo vi sonreír ampliamente mientras me decía.

-Veras que no te arrepentirás Edward.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando menos pensé ya estaba en la puerta de la dichosa fiesta. Jasper se veía realmente feliz, y yo por mi parte realmente aburrido. Estas fiestas de la agencia son realmente superficiales. Todos de traje y bellas mujeres vestidas con sus vestidos de gala más costosos. Pero en fin tampoco puedo venir vestido como desearía, si algo aprendí en este negocio es que hay que ser lo suficientemente listo como para seguir el juego por un tiempo, y después desprenderte de el cuándo hayas obtenido lo que deseabas. Así que de un modo u otro tuve que venir con traje también.

-Vamos Edward quita esa cara, presiento que hoy será una buena noche.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso Jasper, una buena noche seria estar descansando en mi departamento, hoy tuve mucho trabajo.

-Patrañas…tu lo único que quieres es estar encerrado en tu casa bebiéndote la botella de vodka que está en el cajón de tu escritorio.

-¿Y tu como demonios sabes de esa botella?

-Vamos Edward no soy idiota; tal vez no te acuerdes pero más de una vez te he tenido que levantar del suelo y llevarte a tu habitación arrastrando.

-Ya no quiero hablar de esto Jasper, me voy.

-No Edward, no te vayas vamos… perdón es solo que me desespera ver como al pasar del tiempo veo a mi mejor amigo desaparecer. El proceso es lento pero ahí estas muriendo al igual que ella.

Le lance una mirada mordaz.

-Tú no sabes nada. Así que te pediría de favor que no vuelvas a hablar de lo que desconoces.

-Bueno te diré que conozco la situación muy bien, pero ya olvidémoslo es una fiesta y ahora no quiero pelear…al menos esta noche. Anda entremos

Después de eso atravesamos la puerta y vimos a un sinfín de agentes bebiendo y platicando amenamente en sus mesas.

Después de eso Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, en la cual ya estaba sentado feliz con un vaso de coñac en su mano acompañado de una exuberante rubia que al parecer no paraba de coquetear conmigo.

Al pasar un rato la plática era de lo más aburrida y al parecer Jasper no opinaba lo mismo ya que iba por su tercer trago.

Yo por mi parte me puse de mí y me dirigí un rato hacia la terraza, en verdad que necesitaba un rato a solas.

Y así admirando el esplendido jardín no pude evitar pensar en bella, mi hermosa bella.

Todavía no puedo creer el peso que tiene mi trabajo en mi espalda, al punto de obligarme a matar al ser que más he amado en mi vida.

Maldición cada decisión que tomo es la incorrecta, de un modo u otro Jasper tiene razón el proceso es lento pero al fin y al cabo estoy muriendo por dentro.

Pero de pronto en medio de toda esa tranquilidad escuche un ruido proveniente de los arbustos. Lentamente me acerque a ellos, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar sentí una extraña sensación de algo atravesando mi cuello, un pequeño piquete. Rápidamente dirigí mi mano hacia mi cuello y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me quite un pequeño dardo.

Pero mi sorpresa no duro mucho ya que mi visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa y enseguida me vi envuelto en una obscuridad la cual se hacía más y más intensa.

* * *

><p><strong>CAN CAN CAN.. ..<strong>

**QUIEN LE HABRA LANZADO EL DARDO A EDWARD?**

**SERA QUIEN PENSAMOS QUE ES?**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.. ..!**


	8. Amordazando sentimientos

**OLA FANFIONEROS,, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERADO.. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EN VERDAD Y SOBRE TODO ESPERO NO DESFRAUDARLOS.:) **

**DISFRUTENLO EN VERDAD:D:D**

* * *

><p>Después de observarlo atado y amordazado en la fábrica abandonada que encontramos Emmet y yo, y así viéndolo indefenso y sin salida me hace pensar en mi hace tres años. En la mismas circunstancias, en el mismo departamento, en la misma cama y en una noche parecida a esta.<p>

-¿Bella?

Pero no podía dejar de verlo, no solo por el hecho de que tenerlo y hacerlo sufrir era lo que más había deseado en este tiempo, sino también por los cambios que produjo en mí el volver a verlo. Su cara se veía más marcada y algo dañada por el golpe que le propino Emmet en la mejilla, sus ojos cerrados y custodiados por esas gruesas y largas pestañas, su cuerpo mucho mas musculo de lo que recordaba y su cabello más corto, pero igual de deseable a como lo había soñado.

-Bella.

Por un momento olvide que Emmet seguía aquí. Así que inmediatamente me di la vuelta y lo mire. Lucia igual o más cansado que yo. Ya que el cargo a Edward desde la patética fiesta a la que asistió hasta la camioneta y el mismo lo bajo. Pero de un modo u otro seguía igual de apuesto.

-¿Qué sucede Emmet?

Lo vi observarme por largos segundos hasta que me dijo.

-Te vez absolutamente obscura bella.

-¿obscura? ¿y eso que significa?

Lo vi caminar hacia una esquina y sentarse en una silla que ahí había, la luz de la luna se filtraba por un ventanal trozado dándole un aire fantasmal, cuando me dijo mientras me veía.

-Sabes que yo amo y me fascina tu lado obscuro, en más de una vez me he visto beneficiado por él, pero esta vez bella veo a una bella diferente a cualquiera otra ocasión que hayamos trabajado juntos. Siento que esta ocasión es mejor dejar esto por la paz. Tu ya sufriste mucho mi gatita, el al parecer tendrá su castigo en esta vida en a otra, pero tu gatita tienes una vida, una vida conmigo, en chicago, tu familia te espera haya. Esta misión va acabar con tu vida. No te quiero perder

Yo lo miraba sin expresión alguna hasta que le dije.

- Emmet, tu sabes que te quiero, eres el pilar que me ha levantado en más de una ocasión, pero si crees que no podrás aguantar lo que viene, entonces lárgate de mi vista.

-Bella…

-Lárgate, porque si crees que él no pagara en esta vida, entonces estas muy equivocado.

Me acerque a él lentamente hasta que mi cara quedo a escasos centímetros de la suya. Fue entonces cuando le dije.

-Yo hare que pague, y no me importaran las consecuencias.

Lo vi mirarme con una extraña mirada que no supe descifrar, para después decirme.

-Sabes que no te abandonaría, pero esto…esto rebasa algunos límites impuestos por mí.

Me aleje de el rápidamente hasta quedar en la misma posición anterior, y mirándolo detenidamente le dije.

-Esto es lo que somos Emmet…asesinos. Somos los que decidimos quien vive y quién no. ¿Por qué ahora te portas como un maldito monje? ¿Por qué no puedes ver a este sujeto como un animal más que tenemos que cazar? ¿Por qué maldita sea?

Lo vi levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. Cuando se detuvo justo en ella y me dijo.

-Porque tú aun lo amas.

Ante esas palabras no pude cuestionar nada, y maldita sea me dejaron completamente heladas. ¿Amarlo? Dios si el acabo con mi vida ¿Cómo se puede continuar albergado sentimientos después de eso? Tenía las palabras exactas para decirle a Emmet que ya no sentía nada por él. Pero por alguna razón no pude decirlas en voz alta. Maldición, demonios… pero no pude seguir continuando con mis maldiciones cuando escuche a Emmet decirme.

-Estaré cerca bella, pero no lo suficiente como para asesinar al hombre que aun amas.

Después de eso lo vi salir sin mirar atrás. Después de esto las cosas no sería iguales de eso estaba absolutamente segura. ¿Pero hasta que punto hubiera podido esperar que Emmet me siguiera hasta el final?...tal vez hasta el final.

Pero de pronto un ruido detrás de mi me dio la señal de que el ya había despertado. Al fin se podría decir que nos veríamos cara a cara y eso era algo que aunque no quiera admitirlo me llenada de satisfacción al igual que miedo. Aun no me daba vuelta pero podía escuchar como intentaba gritar atreves de la tela de su boca, como trababa de moverse sin éxito alguno. Pero debía hacer a un lado todas las malditas sensaciones inútiles; y enseguida camine hacia un balde de agua helada que tenía preparado. Lo tome y sin mirarlo siquiera se lo vacié encima. Lo escuche gritar, pero esos mismo gritos quedaban ahogados al igual que mis sentimientos que se esforzaban por salir. Los cuales enterrare aunque tenga que enterrarme yo misma. Fui a dejar el balde vacio, y decidí que ya era hora de hacerlo, ya era hora de que él se enfrentara con viejas amistades, al igual que era hora de que pagara por lo que me hizo. Así que me di la vuelta rápidamente, y lo observe con la cabeza agachada, y los hombros caídos. Me dio la sensación de que le daba igual lo que pasara. Pero eso no era lo que quería, lo menos que quería era que le diera igual lo que le voy a hacer. Así que comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el y conforme lo hacía veía que el poco a poco iba levantando la cabeza.

Hasta que llego el punto en que quede parada frente a él y como tenía la cabeza perfectamente erguida, pude ver como sus ojos trataban de adaptarse a esta obscuridad tan tenue. Ya que la luz de la luna estaba a mi favor e iluminaba todo el cuarto.

Cuando de pronto sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y pude observar como su respiración se aceleraba y comenzaba a temblar. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron las gruesas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Así que me arrodille hasta quedar a su altura, y pude observar como él hacia un esfuerzo por tratar de tocarme, lo cual era absolutamente inútil ya que sus manos y pies estaban atados. Decidí empezar de una vez con eso.

-Edward.

Los vi moverse fuertemente mientras me observa con sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Basta dejar de moverte. Por más que lo intentes no te liberaras.

Extendí mi mano y acaricie su adolorida mejilla mientras le decía.

-Supongo que jamás pensaste que sobreviviría. Porque no soy una alucinación si pensaste que enloqueciste estas muy equivocado. Soy tu realidad, una que se encarga de ti en estos días.

Me acerque hasta que le quite la tela que cubría su boca y enseguida lo escuche decir.

-Bella… tu…viva…bella

-Si estoy viva, no morí, aun cuando tú lo deseabas con todas tus fuerzas.

Lo observe ver como su mirada se tornaba más decaída y como agachaba la mirada, pero rápidamente tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligue a que me mirara mientras le decía.

-No, no bajes la mirada, no lo hiciste cuando me disparaste ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

Lo vi tomar aire fuertemente para después decirme.

-Porque te contare la verdad mi bella.

* * *

><p><strong>CAN CAN CAN..!<strong>

**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**QUE ES LO QUE LE DIRA EDWARD A BELLA?**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION...!:D:D**


	9. La otra cara del sentimientoLO JURO

**PRIMERO QUE NADA, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON, EL HABER ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA TANTO TIEMPO.. ENTENDERE SI DEJAN DE LEERLA, Y NO ESTOY TRATANDO DE JUSTIFICARME CON EXCUSAS, PERO RAZONES FUERTES Y AGENAS A MI ME OBLIGARON A APARTARME DE LA COMPUTADORA POR UN MUY BUEN TIEMPO, RAZONES QUE AUN QUIERO SEGUIR IGNORANDO..:( **

**PERO AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO QUE REVELA LO ESPERADO..**

**TENGANME FE... AUN NO ESTAMOS NI CERCA DEL FINAL, MUCHAS COSAS FALTAN POR REVELARSE..**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

><p>-¿La verdad?... bueno en cierto modo siempre quise saber porque le disparaste a alguien que según tu era el amor de tu vida.<p>

Después de eso arrastre la misma silla en la que Emmet se había sentado y la puse justo frente a él, después de eso me senté esperando atentamente a que escupiera todo su veneno.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿no me podrías desatar?

-No.

Lo vi sonreír de lado, fue solo un segundo y casi imperceptible para alguien que no lo estuviera observando bien, pero al menos la vi, y sobre todo pude observar como su mirada comenzaba a vagar por el techo y empezaba a respirar más hondo. Luego de eso el bajo la mirada y me miro atentamente mientras me decía.

-¿Sabes quién es tu padre?

Debo decir que me sorprendí con la pregunta, jamás había esperado eso.

-No, bien sabes que yo soy huérfana ¿a qué viene esto?

-Bella… tu padre es Charlie Swan.

En mi mente jamás ubique ese nombre.

-No tengo idea de quién sea el.

El me miro incrédulo y de pronto su mirada se torno fría.

-entiendo que tengas que guardar el secreto, pero bella solo tienes que entender que al momento de accionar el gatillo, también me dispare a mi

Lo mire como si tuviera tres ojos. Y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada de lo más estruendosa, mientras le decía.

-Dios Edward…esto es demasiado cómico.

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí hacia el lentamente hasta que me senté a horcajadas y le susurraba al oído.

-¿Sabes que es lo mas cómico de toda esta situación?

Lo sentí negar con la cabeza.

-Que aun te deseo.

Pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y como intentaba liberarse, era una gran satisfacción poder jugar con su mente y su cuerpo a mi antojo, pero inmediatamente tome su rostro entre mis manos mientras le decía.

-No sé quién demonios sea Charlie Swan, pero si piensas que ese simple nombre me desviara de mi venganza estas muy equivocado. Tres años, tres años sumergidos en la obscuridad. No puedes comprender lo frustrante que es despertar sola en una cama de hospital, vagar por las calles esperando quien sabe qué cosa.

-Bella…yo

-Tu nada! No sabes todo lo que sufrí devanándome los sesos pensando en ¿Por qué mi Edward me dispararía? Se supone que él me amaba, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldición porque?

-Porque tenías que morir.

Lo mire atentamente sin poder comprender como es que el me decía todas esas palabras. Rápidamente me levante y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro hasta que me detuve quedando a espaldas de el, enseguida le dije.

-¿Quién es Charlie Swan, además de la patética teoría de pensar que él es mi padre?

Lo escuche removerse en su sitio y de pronto me dijo.

-Charlie Swan era un agente estadounidense, era el mejor que tenia la agencia, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron, hace aproximadamente 20 años que Charlie abandono la agencia, alegando que todo en esa agencia estaba infectado de corrupción, y que él jamás se enlisto para ser un hombre sin principios. Después de eso la agencia se sumergió en un mar de acusaciones, incluso la casa blanca tuvo que intervenir, ya que los medios especulaban que Charlie Swan murió en manos de su jefe, Joseph. Este por supuesto alego que Charlie era un agente sumamente peligroso y amenazante para el país. Después de eso todos los medios estuvieron de acuerdo con esa explicación. Paso tiempo y no había ninguna señal de Charlie Swan, hasta que un día hubo un atentando en el edificio de la agencia en la que trabajaba. Todo en ese día fue un caos, Joseph salió herido y estuvo en el hospital en estado de coma casi por un mes. Muchas eran las especulaciones sobre lo ocurrido. Y los medios como era de esperarse, hicieron lo que mejor saben hacer. Crearon caos diciendo que el enemigo número uno del país había vuelto; por supuesto que había dudas con respecto a eso, pero al parecer todo apuntaba a que él había regresado…

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

-Después de eso hubo un rastro, todo parecía indicar que Charles Swan, estuvo en Alemania casi toda su vida, pero eso solo fue un leve rastro que el dejo solo para despistarnos, la verdadera ubicación de Charles Swan fue en una pequeña población a las afueras de Forks. Un lugar llamado St. Louis.

Inmediatamente me di vuelta y lo encare.

-¿?

-¿Te es familiar cierto bella?

-No es posible…no…

-Si es posible bella, ahí charles conoció a una mujer, Renne Smith, luego se enamoraron, la convirtió en su esposa, tuvieron una pequeña y hermosa niña. Bella tu eres la hija de unos de los más buscados agentes desertores de los estados unidos.

Yo solo podía estar estática. Sin una sola idea coherente en mi mente. Porque aunque era demasiado el peso de la conversación y de la información, que me permite decirle.

-Haber si entendí.

Comencé a acercarme a él hasta que llegue hasta donde estaba y me arrodille hasta quedar a su altura, y con toda la amargura que había en mi le dije.

-Me estás diciendo que mi padre, es un ex agente de los estados unidos; con la información, la inteligencia y capacidad para poder hacer añicos a esa nación.

Lo vi asentir con la cabeza. Así que continúe.

-También me estás diciendo que ¿esa es la razón por la que me disparaste?

Sus ojos mostraban gran incertidumbre y dolor, pero ese dolor no era ni por un segundo comparado con el mío, observe como lentamente asentía con la cabeza. Me puse de pie y lo primero que pensé fue en matarlo, pero eso era demasiado rápido para lo que tenía en mente.

-Bella…entiéndeme, no podíamos dejar cabos sueltos. Tu eres importante para él, hemos tenido información de que el te había estado vigilando, teníamos serias sospechas de que el te había pasado toda la información que robo de la agencia. Bella…

-Cállate.

-no, tienes que escucharme… bella yo aun…

Rápidamente me arrodille y le tape la boca con mi mano para silenciarlo y evitar que dijera una estupidez.

-Ni siquiera pienses en decirlo, tú no puedes amarme, tú me mataste ¿lo recuerdas?

Aparte mi mano de su rostro y el inmediatamente me dijo.

-No hay un solo día en que no piense en eso. No hay un solo día en que haya deseado ser más fuerte por los dos y haberte evitado tanto dolor, bella…

-pero no lo fuiste Edward, fuiste un cobarde, yo no tengo idea de quien sea Charles Swan, diste por hecho demasiadas cosas, diste por hecho que yo sabia demasiadas cosas, y en lugar de preguntármelas directamente y ser sincero conmigo ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ME DISPARASTE! Justo cerca del corazón.

-Bella, se que tal vez te parezca una estúpida razón, pero si supieras todas las vidas que había en juego, yo…

-La única vida que te debió de haber importado era la mía.

-aun bella.

-Mientes.

-No lo hago, yo te amo aun, y con más fuerza.

-cállate…

-te amo.

-que te calles te digo.

Rápidamente le propine un golpe en las costillas que lo dejo retorciéndose de dolor. Me arrodille y tome su cara entre mis manos, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo desde hace mucho tiempo aprendí a improvisar muchas situaciones en mi vida, y esta es una de ellas. Lentamente me acerque y le deje un pequeño y apenas perceptible beso en sus labios sangrantes. Me aparte de el lentamente y le dije.

.

.

-¿Querías que muriera? Misión cumplida. Pero te va costar más que unos cuantos golpes cariño.

Lentamente me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-Conocerás la otra cara del amor… te lo juro.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE LES PARECIO?<strong>

**LES GUSTO?**

**MEREZCO UN REVIEW?8-)**

**XOXO..!**


	10. De realidades, sueños a pesadillas

**_FANFIONEROS.. VOLVI:) DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO DE TENERMI METE TAN CERRADA, DESPUES DE ATRAVESAR ABSOLUTAMENTE UN MAR DE DESDICHAS, CREO QUE ESTOY LISTA PARA VOLVER A BORDO. Y PODER DARLES LA LECTURA QUE SE MERECEN._**

**_NO ES MI ESTILO EL SER LA VICTIMA, PERO HE PASADO POR MUCHAS COSAS QUE ME HICIERON EN VERDAD IMPOSIBLE PODER SIQUIERA PENSAR EN ESCRIBIR; DE CIERTO MODO SIGO PASANDO POR ELLAS, Y TALVEZ CON UN POCO MAS DE FUERZA. PERO EN VERDAD NECESITO MI VALVULA DE ESCAPE. Y USTEDES MIS LECTORES SON MI SIEMPRE FIEL VALVULA DE ESCAPE. CON SUS COMENATRIOS Y POR EL HECHO DE ESCRIBIR ALGO QUE AUNQUE UNA SOLA PERSONA LO LEA, ME AYUDA DE SOBREMANERA!:)_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. ME COSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO. SIEMPRE LO EMPEZABA, SIEMPRE LO BORRABA PERO CREO QUE AL FINAL QUEDO COMO ESPERABA. _**

**_ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO:)_**

* * *

><p><em>2 semanas después.<em>

.

.

.

-¿Cuánto tiempo continuaras con esto bella?

-eso no le he decidido aun.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la ventana, a la espera de alguna señal de Emmet. Desde que salió por esa puerta no volvió; a pesar de que él me había prometido siempre apoyarme. Pero supongo que a estas alturas no debería sorprenderme. Todos los que están a mi alrededor siempre buscan una válvula de salida para escapar de mi.

Pero eso no puede evitar que lo extrañe con todas mis fuerzas. El siempre estuvo conmigo, en las buenas y en las peores. En cada misión y en cada aspecto de mi vida después de que me salvo.

-lo extrañas ¿cierto?

Me di la vuelta para encararlo y lo mire detenidamente mientras le decía.

-como nunca.

Vi como su expresión so torno sorprendida, a pesar de los moretones y la sangre que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, pude observar como este se endureció, su mirada se torno apagada y desoladora, pero esas pequeñas y absurdas señales que su cuerpo me envía debo mandarlas a un callejón, y esperar que nunca regresen a mí.

-pero te abandono

Camine hacia el lentamente y cuando estuve frente a él me arrodille, para después decirle.

-no sería la primera persona que lo hace, y tampoco sería algo de lo que no podría sobrevivir.

-bella…

-suficiente

Me puse de pie rápidamente y me dirigí hacia una pequeña esquina donde había víveres, le serví un poco de comida como siempre lo hacia todos los días. Una vez al día lo alimentaba, no era un rey para merecer las tres comidas. Cuando termine de servirla me acerque con el plato y comencé a darle de comer.

-no entiendo porque me alimentas bella… deberías dejarme morir.

No pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada que dejo a Edward pasmado y enfadado.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes? es mi puta vida...tu no eras así bella.

El sonido de los platos que arroje hacia la pared me hizo sacarme más de quicio. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, mientras le decía.

-tienes razón.

Poco a poco me iba acercando más a su boca.

-yo no era así.

Nuestros labios comenzaban a rozarse, creando una electrificarte fricción.

-de hecho, yo era todo lo que se podía esperar, era buena, bondadosa, caritativa…era tuya

Vi como sus ojos comenzaban nublarse por las lágrimas contenidas.

-no hay un solo día bella… ni uno solo…yo…

-shhhh.

-tomaste tu decisión, y no la respete, ni la respetare nunca, pero tú en cambio no estás en posición de no respetarla… querido, tu morirás en manos de quien más amaste en la vida.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta en la busca desesperada de un poco de aire fresco.

Después de caminar no se cuanto tiempo encontré un roble caído, perfecto viejo y especial para poder meditar. Me senté sobre sus ramas y el crujido de las hojas secas me agrado.

Dios que me está pasando? Se supone que tienes a Edward encerrado para matarlo no para que estúpidos sentimentalismos salgan a flote. Esta vez tengo que ser mas lista que el. Mire directamente al cielo estrellado y la luna como burlándose de mí comenzó a ejercer cierto poder sobre mí, hasta que ya no puede aguantar y comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente acompañándome con un extraño sueño.

_-recuerda que ustedes son todo lo que yo amo._

_-no nos puedes dejar así… yo te necesito más que nunca._

_-que mas daría por poder estar aquí contigo en todo momento, pero tu sabes que el que yo esté cerca de ustedes es un riesgo que no pienso correr, aunque muera lentamente sin poder abrazarte, sin poder besarte…mi dulce Renne._

_-Charlie lo podemos solucionar, en verdad que todo no puede estar perdido para nosotros._

_-Lo está. Y jamás me perdonare por eso._

_-Charlie…_

_-shh.. Solo bésame mi cielo, solo bésame por hoy._

De pronto el sueño se comenzó a disipar, y la luz de un nuevo amanecer me dio la bienvenida a mis ojos secos. Este sueño en verdad era extraño, y lo más extraño eran los nombres que mencionaban. Sentía que vivía en otra dimensión. ¿será posible que Edward tenga razón y ese tal Charlie del que tanto habla sea mi padre?

Pero no debo dejar que las coincidencias nublen mi objetivo.

¿Pero de qué objetivo hablas? Mi conciencia comienza a sufrir estragos cuestionándome todo lo que alguna vez me plantee.

Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la cabaña, no había dado cuenta de el frio que comienzo a hacerse presente hasta que atravesé la puerta, y vi a un Edward cansado y mal herido, resplandeciente a la luz del sol, que no hacia otra cosas más que remarcar su belleza a pesar de lo mal herido que pudiera estar. Rápidamente encendí la vieja chimenea gracias a la poca leña que había. Rápidamente esta se consumía mientras la miraba.

-bella

No podía responder, mi mente y todo lo demás estaba desconectado y fuera de si, el sueño los nombres de Renne y Charlie resonaban en mi cabeza dando paso a una confusión gigantesca. Pero su voz insistía.

-bella necesito hablar contigo, como seres humanos, desátame…por favor.

En eso me di vuelta rápidamente y lo mire mientras le decía.

-eso ni lo sueñes.

-bella, no puedes hacerme más daño del que y he sufrido, o del que tu has sufrido…estoy igual o más muerto que tu.

-eso no puedes asegurarlo.

-claro que sí.

Su voz comenzó a sonar mas y mas fuerte; yo me dirigí hacia él y me incline hasta quedar a su altura. Toque su rostro herido, y comencé a repartirle besos mientras le decía.

-todo lo que hemos sufrido, será multiplicado por cien, después de que acabe con nosotros.

Su rostro de confusión se torno inmenso mientras me decía.

-¿nosotros? Bella…

-shh… no crearías que tu solo tendrías toda la diversión, te amo aun, y creo que con más fuerza, cada gota de sangre que sale de tu cuerpo sale del mío, cada golpe que te he propinado me lo he dado con el doble de fuerza, y te amo, y si tengo que sufrir y pasar por lo mismo…adelante.

Aunque no se con exactitud, cual de los dos sufrira primero.

* * *

><p><strong>WOWW.. EN QUE ESTARA PENSANDO BELLA?<strong>

**ESPEREN GRANDES DOSIS DE DRAMA!**

**SEGUIREMOS EN CONTACTO:)**

**_memoriescullen.. ._**


	11. Desde otro ángulo

**FANFIONEROS?**

**SEGURO MUCHOS YA NI SIQUIERA ME HAN DE SEGUIR :$ Y NO TENGO PERDON DESPUES TODO ESTOS MESES, PERO LA VERDAD NO VENDRE CON PRETEXTOS, LA REALIDAD FUE QUE LA INSPIRACION DESAPARECIO. DESAPARECIO Y NO VOLVIO HASTA HACE UNOS DIAS QUE COMENCE A ESCRIBIR. **

**ESPERO PODER SEGUIR CON ESTA RACHITA. POCO A POCO QUIERO TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA.. PERO TERMINARLA BIEN.. EN MI MENTE SE HAN CREADO NUEVAS Y GRANDES HISTORIAS.. **

**PERO ME NIEGO TERMINANTEMENTE DEJAR MORIR LACERACIONES AL CORAZON..**

**DE UN MODO U OTRO LA TERMINARE..**

**ESPERO QUE SIGAN AQUI PARA CUANDO ESO PASE:D**

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE MINICAPITULO :) ESPERO EL PROXIMO :* **

**NOS VEMOSS**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué quieres decir con eso bella? Explícate de una vez, porque sinceramente si me vas a matar, hazlo de una vez.<p>

Me acerqué a su oído mientras le susurraba.

-¿enserio crees que será todo tan fácil? ¿En verdad piensas que acabare con tu vida de un modo tan fácil como dispararte al corazón?

-bella basta… yo

-Shhh, no me importa nada de lo que tengas que decirme. Lo único que me interesa en este momento es que hables, di todo lo que tengas que decirme sobre Charlie, y Reneé; ya luego vendrá tu tortura…créeme.

Rápidamente me levante, tome una silla y me puse delante de él mientras decía.

-Te escucho, quiero saber todo, quien te proporciono la información.

-Mi jefe.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Bella, yo…

-DIMELO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

-Joseph Brockman mi jefe.

- ¿El te dio la orden de dispararme cierto? ¿Y que más te ordeno?

-El me dio la orden de seguirte, desde que nos conocimos todo fue un plan estratégicamente planeado.

Si por un momento pensé que mi corazón lleno de llagas y costras pudiera volver a sangrar, pudiera volver a reavivarse… esa idea se acabo. Todo fue planeado. Y el escucharlo de Edward hacia que mi mente sangrienta y con sed de su muerte fuera mucho más fuerte que el sentimiento que alguna vez pude albergar por él, y que poco a poco siento que pierde terreno frente a una muerte inminente de nuestro amor.

Lo mire fijamente, tratando de que todo el remolino de emociones albergaba dentro de mi no se hiciera presente en mi rostro y cuerpo. Así que continúe con la fachada mas difícil y cruel de mi vida y le dije.

-¿Así que todo fue estratégicamente planeado como tú dices?

-Bella…yo no, no todo fue..

-Silencio Edward, cállate, cállate antes de que te mate sin que sienta dolor.

-¿Sin sentir dolor bella? ¿Acaso crees que mi vida sin ti ha sido fácil?

-Accionaste el gatillo. Creo que fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para vivir con eso. Después de todo estas entrenado para no sentir.

-Jamás me entrenaron para esto bella.

-¿Para qué?

Vi como su rostro se iba descomponiendo en el llanto.

-Dime para que AHORA!

-Para amarte! Para amarte como un niño ama lo que lo rodea, y tú eras mi eje maldita sea, Lo eras todo para mí. Y el saber que eras un trabajo me partía en dos, porque eras la mujer que siempre espere encontré. ¿Cómo puede el corazón ganar frente a la razón? Y mis razones eran muy fuertes.

-No me hagas reír.

Me acerque más a él hasta que nuestras narices prácticamente terminaron rosándose. Pero mi impulso por tocarlo y tratar de dañarlo de alguna manera fue más fuerte que yo, mas grande y abrasador. Tome su barbilla en mis manos y lo obligue a sostenerme la mirada mientras le decía.

-has visto la escena desde otro ángulo …querido?

Sus ojos reflejaban confusión, tristeza y sobre todo impotencia. Una impotencia que yo sentí durante los años que estuve en coma.

-¿De que ángulo hablas bella?

Solté su barbilla y me encamine hacia la ventana, mientras veía el horizonte.

-Ese ángulo donde nuestro amor triunfaba. Donde tú eras un hombre normal, con un trabajo normal. Donde me proponías matrimonio y yo gritaba con un enorme sí. En donde llegabas a la casa a las 8 en punto, y yo te esperaba deseosa de estar contigo, charlar sobre como estuvo tu dia y contarme sobre el mío. Hacer el amor cada noche, hacerte un desayuno, no lose, tal vez tener un perro. Una hermosa casa con un patio repleto de flores, viejas mecedoras en el porche mientras envejecemos tomados de la mano viendo los días pasar…

Me dio la vuelta ya sin importarme la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas, el dolor era inmenso. Deliciosamente inmenso. Vi el rostro del ser frente a mí, y ya no era un hombre, era un despojo, gruesas lagrimas bañaban su rostro, creando un camino de dolor igual que el mío.

-Bella…

-Viendo los días pasar Edward…pero juntos

Tenía que acabar con este sufrimiento. De un modo u otro.

Rápidamente le puse una bolsa negra que cubría su rostro y lo levante casi arrastrándolo. El comenzó a forcejear mientras me decía.

-Bella…basta. ¿A dónde vamos?

Cuando al fin lo pude poner de pie tome el arma y la puse en su espalda mientras lo guiaba al vehículo fuera de la cabaña.

-Vamos a hacer rodar varias cabezas.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE CABEZAS RODARAN? ALGUNAS IDEAS?:)<strong>

**NOS VEMOS MUUUY PRONTO**

**_memoriescullen. :*_**


End file.
